Meet Me Back In The Past
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: One shot. Suze goes back to save Jesse, but then Paul get's mixed up with the plans. And She have to face Diego. Alone. Shiver


One shot. Please R & R  
  
Summary- Suze goes back to the past. Hoping to change everything. To change the future of Jesse. But there's trouble in paradise. Paul gets mixed up with the plan. And Suze also have to face Diego. Alone.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I could stop Jesse from dying." Paul smirked. What? What's he talking about! Stop Jesse from dying. Is that even possible?  
  
I shiver as Paul put his hands on my shoulder. "I thought, we made an agreement to stay away from Jesse." My voice was cold. Like the rest of me.  
  
"Yes we did." He said still smirking. "But we never said that you couldn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're both mediators."  
  
I waited for him to finish. But he didn't say anything else. Why did he say that? I know that. "Yeah. I know that! What does that have to do with...with anything?"  
  
"Do you know the meaning of a mediator?" He pulled me close.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I broke away. "A liaison between the living and the died."  
  
"Yes, but do you know what else it means?"  
  
"No. A shifter?"  
  
"Yes and no. We could not only see and talk to ghosts. We could also prevent them from dying."  
  
_We could also prevent them from dying_...the words keeps on repeating in my mind. "But, but..." my voice shivered as I spoke. Could we really? Is this even possible? "But I thought that you'd stay away from Jesse!"  
  
"I would. But you couldn't." He said seasonably. "So you would want to send Jesse back and stop him from dying."  
  
I let out a bitter laugh. "And why would I want to so that?"  
  
"Because." He looked as if the words were hard to say. "Because if you truly love you Jesse. Then you would."  
  
I felt angry, maybe because he was right. I do love Jesse, and if I truly did, then I would I would stop him from dying. I turned around and let out a sob. I quickly wiped it away. Do I really want to? It's so so hard leaving Jesse. I mean, I love him. And I know that he feels the same about me. And if I truly loved him. Then I would let go.  
  
"Listen." My voice trembled. "You just stay away from Jesse. OK?" I wanted to shift. To get away from Paul. But I was also very curious. About changing the past. Maybe I could change him from being born.  
  
"You can't change that. You could only change ghosts from dying." Oh my god! Can he read my mind?  
  
I tried to shift away, but he stopped me with just a lift of a hand. "Our lesson isn't finished yet."  
  
I stood still for a moment. My lips felt numb. Why did Paul pick the graveyard for today's lesson? Mist crept up my leg. Finally I spoke. "I need to go." And shifted.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hello querida. You're home early from your lesson today." He looked up from hid book stared deeply into my eyes. I broke the gaze by letting out a sob.  
  
"What-what happened? Did Slater do something again? I told you that taking these shifting lessons wasn't a good idea." He said taking my hand.  
  
"No. No, I'm okay. It's just that. If I told you that you could have lived. Would you want to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, if I could stop you from dying, would you want to?"  
  
He thought for a long time. "I s'pose. But why are you asking?"  
  
"You mean. You could want to live." Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed. Jesse gently brushed the tears away. "I don't want to leave you Jesse. I lo-ike having you here with me." I sobbed.  
  
"Susannah." Jesse cupped my face. "look at me Susannah. I'm not leaving anywhere. I'll always be here with you."  
  
"No. No you can't. You won't. Not when you have a choice of either to live or to die. Anybody would choose to live."  
  
"Jesse raised a brow playfully. "You're talking nonsense, querida." He pulled me into him.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"You ready?" Paul asked standing next to me.  
  
I nodded still crying.  
  
"Go!" And I was there...  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Ouch! I really need a softer landing." I muttered to myself. I heard laughter down the hill. Hey! Whadaya know.  
I landed on top of the hill.  
  
"OW!" I ball hit my arm. Hard. This really isn't my lucky day.  
  
"Excuse me, seniora. Will you pass the ball?" The little girl asked. She chewed on her braid. She looked so much like Jesse. She wore a dirty old dress. I was sure that she was either Jesse's daughter (NOOOO), or Jesse's sis.  
  
"Oh here." I passed her the the ball. "Um, do you know where I am?"  
  
"Oh. You're in the de Silva farm." She smiled. (Still chewing her braid.)  
  
"Evita! How many times do I have to tell you not to fun off without me!" Yay! Jesse!  
  
"Hello seniora. I'm Je-"  
  
"Oh, hi Jesse!" I tried to stand up, but my leg hurts too much. Must be the rock that I landed on.  
  
"Huh?" He stared at me. Oh oops. I'm not surpose to know his names.  
  
"Oh, um. I heard your name being mentioned, uh, somewhere." I laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, uh, hi." Oh god, I'm sure that he thinks I'm weird now.  
  
"Jesse! C'mon!" Some girl called.  
  
"I coming Amanda!" Jesse called back. "It was nice to meet you Seniora." He shook my hand and turned back.  
  
"WAIT!" I tried to stand up and fell back.  
  
"Oh dear. That's a big bruise you got on your leg. Do you want me to take you back home?" He offered. How nice.  
  
"Yeah, well, you see. The problem here is that I don't live around here. I was sleeping one minute and I landed here the next." I tried standing up again, but fell back instently.  
  
"Well then, this must be a dream." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah must be." I giggled nervously. "And I have no idea where I am and where I'm gonna go."  
  
"Hecter! When are you coming." God damn Maria!  
  
"Well then. I guess you can come with us until we find out where you come from." And he picked me up. And his muscles bolted right up.YES! Perfect! My sweet sweet Jesse.  
  
"Who's that girl Hecter?" Maria made a face. "We're surpose to be leaving to get me my wedding dress."  
  
And that's when it hit me. Jesse's engaged to Maria. Poor me.  
  
"I don't know who she is." Oh rats! "But She's hurt and she doesn't have a place to stay. So I can't go today."  
  
"Whatever." And she drove away. See? exactly the reason why she doesn't deserve Jesse. I do!  
  
"Oh yeah. By the way, my name is Suze." I said happily.  
  
"Hey Jesse who's the girl?" A girl asked. She looked like Jesse, but older. His other sisters giggled.  
  
"This is Suze. Suze here's are my sister. I don't think you want to know them." He said as he carried me into his little hut. The other followed.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a new girlfriend. Jesse." Evita asked. I blushed. "Aren't you egard to that nasty Maria?"  
  
"It's engaged." Jesse growled. "I bearly know her." He said as he bandaged my leg.  
  
"Hola. Mijo" I turned my head and saw a tall woman. "Girls. Who's your new friend?"  
  
"Oh mama. She's not our friend. She's Jesse's new friend." The oldest girl giggled.  
  
"Hi. My name is Suze." I waved and she waved back.  
  
"Mama. She doesn't have a place to stay for the night." Jesse suddenly looked up at me sending me a soul shattering gaze. I looked down.  
  
"Oh. Well then, She can stay with you mijo." I looked at Jesse, I would love that! If it was the 21 centry! I started shooking my head.  
  
"No! That's all right. I'll sleep...um...right here!" I shot up, but fell instantly. "OW!"  
  
"No. That's all right. I'll sleep in the barn tonight." Jesse finished bandaging my leg and stood up.  
  
"Oh, no really. You're too kind. I'll be fine sleeping here." I patted the straw floor.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Can't sleep either?" I knew who it was, but didn't look up. I didn't want him to see me crying. "Homesick?"  
  
"No. It's just that. Well, it's hard to explain."  
  
Jesse dropped down next to me. "I have time. Explain."  
  
"Well, it's just that I'm on a mission here. And after I save my most dearest one, I'll have to move on,  
without him. And I'll miss him so much."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that he will miss you vey much too. And will be so happy that you did whatever you did."  
  
"But you don't understand." I sobbed. "He doesn't know me, and won't even know what I did for him will,  
well, change him. He'll just think that it's destiny."  
  
"Tell me," he said looking at me. Jesse looked much better when he's alive. My face was probably all pink and puffy from crying so much. "Do you believe in destiny?"  
  
"No. I think that you can choose your future just like everybody else. And that's why I'm here." I gazed into Jesse's deep dark eyes. I was mesmerized. I wanna be taken away be him. Forever?  
  
"I feel strangly close to you. Have we ever met before?" Or rather after.  
  
"No. I'm sure that we didn't." I said quickly.  
  
"Oh. Um, okay."  
  
"Tell me about your Maria." I said looking up. I knew exacty how Maria is, but I want to hear how he thinks of Maria.  
  
"Well, she's...nice. I'd rather not talk about her. Let's talk about you. Well did you come from?"  
  
And we talked all night, until I fell asleep in his arms. It was comfy.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"You, stay away from Hecter. We're engaged, okay?" Maria threadened me.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Hey Suze! Come play with us!" One of the sisters shouted.  
  
"So. You better stay away from Hecter." Maria held up the huge engagement ring.  
  
And I rushed away from Maria as fast as I could. To tell you the truth, I'm afraid of her. I mean, I could kick her ass. But I just didn't want Jesse to get the wrong idea of me.  
  
"Did you have a good night sleep last night, Suze?" Jesse whispered in my ears.  
  
I started heating up. Oh my god! He remembered everything. "Hey Suze! Catch!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The day of the wedding....  
  
The more time that I spend with Jesse, I closer I am with him. I could feel something between us, something that's much more than friends.  
  
But today is the day. The day that everything happened. The day that Jesse died. I've sat in the living room for a long time, sobbing. If everything goes right, then I'll have to do the hardest thing. Leaving Jesse. I want to spend my future with him. Forever. But I can't. This is not where I belong. I don't want to leave Jesse, I never want to. But I'm gonna have to. For everything that I have worked for.  
  
His oldest sister, Alejandra, came and sat next to me. "Oh, I'm so excited Suze!" And when I didn't answer, she said."  
What's the matter. Aren't you happy for my bro?"  
  
I lightened up. "Of cource I am! It's just that you guys are like family to me. And today's the day that I have to leave." I lied.  
  
"Oh. I'm gonna miss you Suze. We all are!" She gave me a light sqeeze. "I'll see you at the wedding okay?"  
  
"Yeah. See ya." I walked out of the house. I know exactly where I go. I just hope that I'm not to late. I know who's waiting for me. One word. Diego.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Well look who showed up. I got worried when you weren't at school for a long time."  
  
"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked pushing him aside.  
  
"Looking for you. How can you survive here?"  
  
"I actually like it here, Rich Boy." I lied.  
  
"Look, I didn't ask to be rich okay?" His jaws tightened. "Let's get outta here."  
  
"I thought all you ever wanted was for Jesse to be out of your way."  
  
He grabbed me hand. "No. I just want you to be safe."  
  
"Let go. I need to go help Jesse!" I struggled but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"We have to leave, if we don't....." Yada yada yada. Paul's one of those people that can talk forever.  
  
"Still not letting go." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Listen, we have a time limit here. If you change too much, then you're going to be sent back automaticly! I was wrong about changing Jesse's past. You can't without getting hurt, and sent back. So there's nothing that you can do. You're just going to have to let him die!"  
  
Is that true? Would I really be sent back automaticly if I change too much? Am I really going to have to stand here and let Jesse die? No! He's lying! I've already changed too much. I finally choked out, "nice of you to admit that you're wrong for once."  
  
"C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Paul! You're wasting time. Why don't you just let go and leave." For all I know. Diego could've killed Jesse already.  
  
"Suze, listen, we-" And I couldn't stand it anymore. I punched him right on the face sending him flying to the ground. Well,  
I'd have to do that sooner or later. He deserved it.  
  
And I ran for my life....  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"LET HIM GO DIEGO!" I walked in the boarding house. (What a dramatic entrence.)  
  
"Well, look who should up. The girl that Maria what complaining about. Why don't you just move away girly." Diego smirked.  
  
"Suze. What are you doing here. Go away." Jesse shouted. I could see that they both had their fight. But Diego is stronger.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." I walked up to Diego. "You don't pose me as a threat?" I rolled up my sleeve. "Well, you're wrong!"  
  
I punched him right in the middle of the face. Hey! I'm getting better at aiming for the right spot!  
  
"Look Suze! Get out of here before he strikes back! You're just gonna get hurt!" Jesse grunted.  
  
"NO! This is my mission! I'm he-" And before I could finish. I got thrown on ground. Hard.  
  
I quickly bent up. And pulled his ankle with all my strength, and he fell dropping the gun that he was holding. "Get outta here Jesse! Before it's too late!"  
  
"No! You get ou-"  
  
BANG!  
  
Everything happened too fast. It all became a blur. But all I know what that Jesse fell on the floor. Not struggling at all. Not moving. Not breathing.  
  
"Now it's your turn." I heard a groaning in back of me. I felt the gun against my head.  
  
And before I know it. I was sitting in the bed of my real bedroom.  
  
"You're back." I heard somebody whisper softly against my neck.  
  
It hurts too much to move. And suddenly I fell on the floor. I couldn't move at all.  
  
"Querida!" Jesse lifted me up and dropped me on the bed.  
  
"Oh my god, Jesse. I feel so horrible." I cried. "I didn't do anything to stop the gun."  
  
"Well, you tried. I know what you did. You went back and tried to stop me from dying."  
  
"Yes." I smile.  
  
"You could have gotten hurt! No! You did get hurt! Why!" No thank you? Nothing?  
  
"I would only trying to help you live a good life." I groaned.  
  
"But you got hurt, and you didn't change anything!"  
  
"Well! I tried! I don't even get a thank you for trying to help you?" Now I'm angry. If only my throat weren't so sore.  
  
"Well, I don't care anymore about how, and why I died. I just want to be with you."  
  
"Do you really?" I whimpered.  
  
"Yes. This just feels so right." He leaned over and brushed my hair away from my face. "I want to be with you. Forever."  
  
I was left speechless. Did he just say that he loved me? Well, he sorta did.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Want me to let you in a little secret?" He whispered lightly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I think I was in love with you ever since when I met you on top of the hill. You were special. You had something, something that Maria didn't have. Something that she never had and never will."  
  
"Are you comparing me with Maria?"  
  
Now, that caught Jesse off guard. And he looked at me as if what I said was very amusing, and let out a laugh. I did not find that very funny. He is comparing me with his ex.  
  
"Am I?" he bend over and kissed me. right on the lips.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The End. 


End file.
